Hunger
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: No deseaba beber su sangre, pero era la unica forma de seguir con vida, sin embargo, no sabía a lo que se estaba atando al aceptarla


Mi primer fic de Vampire Knight ^^ (y para colmo un yaoi XD hay cosas que nunca cambian =^^=) Bueno, si he de ser sicnera este es el pago a una amiga por...ehh..digamos uan travesira que le hicimos XDDD quiero creer que la ortografia esta bien ^^ pk dos personas ya lo leyeron y no me han dicho nada XP pero si tiene fallas les pido una disculpa de antemano ^^

Ni Zero ni Kaname me pertenecen pese a lo mucho que sufra yo por eso T_T

* * *

**HUNGER**

Se acerco lentamente al pálido cuerpo que ya le esperaba, su postura relajada demostraba la seguridad de su posición, un sangre pura con el poder suficiente para terminar con su existencia a la menor provocación.

Sintió su sangre hervir de coraje al saber que le debía su vida y cordura al vampiro que tenía ante sí, pero no había más remedio, su sangre era lo que le mantenía con vida y necesitaba esa vida para cumplir con su venganza. Su sangre reaccionaba a la de Kuran, el líquido vital que ahora corría por sus venas era el mismo que el de aquel a quien detestaba tanto, y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente ante la perspectiva de obtener más del preciado fluido.

Kaname observo al peliplata acercarse cautelosamente, como si meditara antes de dar cada paso y su rostro mostro un atisbo de sonrisa, esa sonrisa cruel que pocos habían visto; aquel joven era suyo, y estaba seguro que Kiryuu estaba consciente de eso.

—Así que has vuelto —coloco su mano en la barbilla del más joven para obligarlo al contacto visual.

—No es como si tuviera otra opción — Sacudió su cabeza para librarse del agarre del mayor — Comencemos con esto, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.

El vampiro le dedico una mirada capaz de congelar a cualquiera, menos a el que tenía bastante recibiéndolas para amedrentarse fácilmente, además se había humillado lo suficiente a sí mismo al acudir a ese lugar. En parte furioso y en parte divertido por aquella actitud, Kaname lo tomo bruscamente de la nuca para acercarle a su cuello, obligándolo a posar sus labios sobre el punto exacto en que palpitaba la yugular y esbozando una sonrisa satisfecha al sentir el tibio aliento sobre su piel.

—Adelante, bebe lo que necesites — empujo un poco más contra sí mismo, provocando que los colmillos de Kiryuu rozaran su cuello y disfrutando la incapacidad de aquel para negarse.

Perdiendo por completo lo que le quedaba de control, Zero comenzó a lamer la zona, casi como si desinfectara el área para la operación que estaba por llevar a cabo. Y sin darse cuenta de sus acciones, antes de perforar la dermis, regalo un único y fugaz beso a esa piel que ahora se abría a él.

Inmediatamente comenzó a succionar, ligeros jadeos escapaban de su pecho al intentar jalar el aire necesario para sus pulmones sin despegar sus labios de la fuente de alimento. Se movió un poco en busca de una posición más cómoda, dejando en su cuello completamente expuesto en el proceso.

Kaname, que no había dejado de observarlo desde que se acomodo contra él, tomo como una invitación aquella nueva postura y sin dejar de deleitarse en anticipación del manjar que se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata, bajo su rostro hasta situarlo sobre el garganta del otro. Aspiró profundamente, inundando sus sentidos de aquel aroma tan propio del cazador e inmediatamente se permitió perforar la tierna piel en busca del líquido vital.

Al notar el dolor de su carne siendo atravesada, el peliplata ahogo un gemido de dolor sobre la piel del mayor, sus labios nunca dejando su cuello; pero la molestia duro solo un segundo, y pronto pudo sentir a Kuran reclamando la sangre que el mismo le había dado.

Ante la sensación no pudo evitar estirar más su cuello, de forma que el castaño tuviera más espacio para maniobrar, su razón se había ido lejos desde el momento en que sus labios tocaron la piel ajena y los sentidos tomaban por completo el control de su cuerpo. Incluso el instinto de supervivencia había desaparecido y sabía, sin saber realmente, que si en ese momento Kaname Kuran reclamara su vida, él la entregaría sin pensarlo siquiera.

Pero la muerte del cazador no era lo que Kaname deseaba, Zero Kiryuu era un buen entretenimiento y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo por falta de control… no al menos en ese momento, por lo que se obligo a espaciar las succiones dadas al cuello de su compañero para permitirle obtener más alimento del que estaba perdiendo.

Luego de un rato finalmente logró saciar su sed y con renuencia se separo del cuerpo más alto, la cabeza le daba vueltas en un sentimiento nuevo para él. Algo había cambiado en esta ocasión y no estaba seguro de que podría ser, su mente estaba embotada, perdida en un limbo placentero que jamás había experimentado y que no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Consciente del estado del menor, el vampiro lo atrajo hacia si tratándolo con delicadeza por primera vez en la noche, al fin y al cabo Zero no podría asimilar nada de esos momentos, y sosteniéndolo nuevamente por la barbilla, alzo el pálido rostro hacia el mismo para poder acariciar sus labios con los propios. Pronto, muy pronto ese esbelto cuerpo sería suyo, pero había que ser paciente y tratándose de un ser con tantos años a cuestas, esperar unas semanas no era mucho.

Mientras tanto se conformaría con tenerlo de esa forma, acercándose renuente a beber su sangre porque no tiene más opción para evitar caer en el nivel E. Pero ahora el líquido carmesí ha recorrido el camino y vuelto a él. Y la próxima vez que Zero regrese, la llamada será más fuerte, la necesidad más apremiante, porque ya no es solo su sangre la que corre por venas de ese cuerpo que aun sostiene, no, ahora es la sangre de ambos que se ha vuelto una misma.

La respiración del peliplata ha cambiado, está despertando del sopor en que se ha sumido después de la experiencia y Kaname opta por retirarse del lugar, después de todo, atraerle es la parte más divertida del juego.

OWARI

* * *

=^^= espero que les haya gustado este pequeño Oneshot y que no hayan perdido el tiempo leyendolo XP


End file.
